Write the following expression in its most factored form: $9x-16$
Answer: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $9x$ are $1$ $3$ $9$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-16$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $16$ The greatest common factor of $9x$ and $-16$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $9x - 16$.